May Fifth of the Future
by AngelHeartsX
Summary: {Spoliers Alert!} Everything is about May Fifth, is that really an important date? Gon was sent to the future not knowing and together with new friends, he searches for the last scarlet eyes that Kurapika left. Will Gon bear the pain that Killua did? Rated T in case, based on the 2011 & manga vers. A lot of OCs. R&R! [Currently: Arc 1]
1. Lost X And X Found

**May Fifth of the Future**

Arc 1: May Fifth

(I do not own HxH and that should be obvious)

* * *

><p><em>My name... Is Killua Zoldyck... The head... And the Hunter... Of the Zoldyck Estate... I... Have a wife... Six children... But what's missing is... <em>

_My Friend._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lost x and x Found<p>

Voices echoing in my head, sound of blood splattered beside my ear, I did not get what is going on, but I know my friends are in danger. My friends... But why couldn't I do anything? I'm just lying here, couldn't see a thing!

"Gon! Wake up, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice cries...

"Onii-chan... Gon... Wahh..."

"Alluka..." Alluka? Oh... So...

"Leorio! Can't you do a thing?!" Leorio?

"I'm doing my best here okay?!"

I heard sounds of coughs beside me... And an icy cold chattering object banging on the floor... I felt this aura before... And it must be Kurapika... Right?

"Is... Gon... Alright? Cough..."

What is happening, what am I doing? I'm just lying in this darkness not doing anything to help my friends! Why... Why?!

Alluka, Leorio, Kurapika...

K...

Killua!

XXX

Gon woke up sweating, staring at the reddish white ceiling. He sat up, looking at the scenery. Broken machines are everywhere, and faint red blood splattered on the floor. Confused, Gon jumped off the weird robotic bed that he lied on. "Weird...Where is this place?" He mumbled.

That's when a speck of memory flashed in his mind, "Killua!" He shouted, remembering the cries in his sleep, "Where is Killua..." He tore down broken metal objects and jumped out of the window behind it. He landed on his feet, and looked around, wondering if he knows this place. A dirt road, a blue sky with clouds, the broken down building he was in, many yellow signs that says: 'DANGER -KEEP OUT- DO NOT CROSS!', trees, road lights, and the most unnatural things he sees floating around: transparent signs that each has a unique subject.

"Huh?" Gon wondered what are those, and he sees one that says: 'DOCTOR LEORIO HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! He saved a whole town from a dangerous disease!' and below a picture of Leorio in a white coat smiling proudly. "Leorio!" Gon exclaimed, "He already became a doctor? But no... Wait... I need to find Killua first..." He heard grumbles coming from his belly, "And food too..."

Gon started following the dirt road, assuming that it will bring him to somewhere. Trying his best not to get attracted to unnecessary objects and trying not to starve or faint, he continues heading towards the closest town, or city. That's when he saw a normal small yellow sign that says: YORKSHIN CITY 1 MILE AWAY.

Yorkshin city! All the good and bad memories poured into Gon's mind, he smiled, "If it's only a mile, I might make it! Probably everyone is there waiting..." He continues following the route, clumsily.

The dirt road led him to a normal cement road, where cars and people pass by. He grinned, "That means I'm almost there, probably..."

While walking, he saw many people walking around with a floating sign in front of them. Some of the many people were swiping their finger and doing some weird stuff with it. It is just like a touch screen machine. "Ehh?" Gon tilted his head. He shook it, "No, must find Killua first!"

A mile is a long way to walk, so Gon decided to run as fast as he can, to make it shorter. But because of his stomach growling, he running would only last 30 minutes or so.

'Imagine this like training 3 hours of Ren...!' Gon always thought to himself. Gon paused for a moment, "Eh... Well... I _can't_ use Nen anymore..." He continued to walk.

While Gon walk, stumble, starve, he kept seeing unusual items and objects, such as: Flying Air Cleaners (which is technically impossible), Automatic Garbage Pickers (What all the house wives want), Mini WaterSlides in a Park that is supposed to be a Fountain (never mind), Floating Balls of Light that follows you Around (And the light came from...?), Flying Anouncers, and a lot more. But in Gon's eyes, they are: Flying metal birds, A few chimera ants in the form of a garbage bin, very cool looking fountains, glowing Nen balls following people, and flying trumpets.

When Gon was at the point of brain frying, he spotted the most amazing sight he have seen for the day.

A city.

But not a normal one.

"WHAT?!" Gon exclaimed. In the city, all the unusual things are there, floating transparent signs, metal birds, fountains, and much more! Though like that, Gon could see that this _is actually_ YorkShin City.

"It-it's so different, no... Too different!" Gon gasped, gazing at the city that shines in the dawn sky.

"Wasn't I here months ago? It wasn't like this at all!" Gon whispered, he looked down at the ground, "How come?"

He shook his head furiously, "No... No matter what, I need to find Killua first!"

Gon took his first step on to this really weird city, breathing its air. He thought, 'Where could Killua be?' the first answer he thought of is 'a candy store'. "Eh heh... Yep... He _must_ be there at least..."

Even though the city changed a lot, Gon thinks it is the same... The organization of the building, the auction house that he and his friend Killua found Greed Island, everything. Though there are only a few buildings that are unfamiliar.

Gon huffed and puffed as he leaned onto the pole beside him, 'Crap... My stomach can't hold any longer...' He thought. He looked ahead, where a candy store stays.

"Killu...a..."

[Thank you for buying our items] a robotic voice sounded from the store. Gon widen his eyes. A pale boy with white puffy hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a dark blue turtle neck inside, sticking one of his hands in a pocket of his gray baggy pant while his other hand holds a lollipop. His blue eyes sparkles with boredom.

Gon held his breath, eyes bugging out, then shouted out loud, grabbing attention...

"KILLUA!" He dashed, he ran, he charged... Gon ran with all his strength to hug his best friend, but what the boy reacted wasn't what Gon expected.

The boy looked shocked, jumped and push Gon's head down, like how Killua pushed Gon after pasting Gon's faced with pie.

Gon turned around and frowned, "Killua~ that's mean..." Gon opened his eyes, looking at the boy. "Ah." Gon realized that this boy's hair is a little bit longer than Killua's and his eyes are a bit darker. "Eh... I'm so sorry, I thought you were my friend... Since you look a lot like him..." He stuck out his tounge in embarrassment. "Sorry..." He bowed.

The boy continues to stare at him while sucking on his lollipop.

"... Never saw you around," The boy simply said to Gon.

"Eh?" Gon looked up to the boy, "Ah... Well... I came from Whale Island... So I don't think that much people would know me... Ehehe..."

"Whale Island? Oh you mean that isolated island that sank?"

"S-sank?!" Gon widen his eyes in surprise.

"Ah, you don't know? A few years ago a real BIG tsunami covered most of that island. Now's all left the tail," the boy shrugged, "happened during the 2020s. Man, old man was so pissed cause that happened,"

"2-2020?!" Gon gasped.

"Uh... Yeah and what's wrong about that?"

"But... It's bot even the 20s yet! I thought it was still 2015!"

"2015? Pfft, that's so old, right now it's the-"

"Wait!" Gon yelled, shutting his eyes, "Too many math for me!"

"Hah?" The boy crunched his lollipop and swallowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"No... Wait, what year is it?" Gon asked the boy.

"... 2040."

"No way, that's not possible!" Gon shouted, then remembered about the unusual items flying around and the brand new buildings he never saw before.

"I... Went to the future?!" He gasped.

"Hm... Going to the future _is_ possible with the technology ten years ago, though no one made a time machine yet," The boy said, "wait- you came from the past?"

"Uh... Well... I guess? I don't know how, but..." Gon scratched his head, thinking hard. A speck of memory flashed in his head.

_Happy birthday, Gon!_

"Thats right!" Gon exclaimed, "It all happened during my birthday! May fifth!"

"It's a week before May Fifth." The boy said.

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Oh."

"And it's also my mum's birth- Ahem, I mean never mind."

"You mom's birthday is also on May Fifth?! Cool!"

"Y-you did not hear anything!" The boy shouted, shutting his eyes, "It's not I'm going to tell you about my mum..."

Gon smiled, "Well, I have a distant cousin who's birthday is the same as I. We were born in the same second and year!"

"What a coincidence." The boy muttered under his breath. He glanced at Gon's clothes, and stared at it.

"Hey... Past boy..."

"Hm?"

"Are you supposed to be in a hospital or what?"

"Huh?" Gon looked down to his shirt, it wasn't his usual green shorts and shirt that he wears almost everyday, it was a full white patient's clothing.

"EHH?!" Gon exclaimed, "I thought I was wearing my usual clothes!" and then he remembered the time he was in the weird broken down house, "The house! It must be there, along with my stuff!"

"Right, right, you should go get it."

A huge growl was heard.

"W-what was that?" The boy said, Gon blushed, "Sorry. It was my stomach, I didn't ate anything for breakfast yet... Ahaha..."

The boy sighed, looking down, "Here," he handed Gon a pack of bread that you can buy in a convenient store from his pocket, "I don't want to here anymore growls today..."

Gon took the bread, it is a red bean flavored one, he grinned, "Thank you so much! I'll first get my stuff, then I'll repay you! Um... What's your name?"

The boy sighed, "Not telling until you repay me."

"Okay! I'll be right back! Thank you so much!"

Gon waved goodbye and dashed towards the direction of the broken house that is one mile away. He stopped for a while to eat his bread. The creamy red beans spread in his mouth, it's almost like he never ate something as good as that. That's when he spotted a certain blonde hair person walking around.

"Kura...pika?!" Gon widen his eyes. "It's KURAPIKA!" Gon dashed towards the blonde and tried to hug him, but, again, his reaction wasn't as Gon expected.

The blonde widen his eyes for a split second and then it turns into a glare. Suddenly pulled back from a force, Gon yelped as the boy dragged and pulled Gon away the blonde as far as he could. While running, the boy screamed, "GON! DON'T SAY DA TABOO WORD IN FRONT OF PSYCHO LADY!" With a sharp turn to the right, they hid in an alley huffing. The boy wiped off some sweat, "Phew..." He stood up straight staring at Gon, "are you stupid of what? That 'taboo' word is very dangerous in front of Psycho-Lady!"

Gon sweat-dropped, "Eh... Sorry about that... And he's a female?"

"Pfft, of course she is, she is like... A Psycho-lady."

"Oh... But... How did you know my name?" Gon asked, confused.

"E-eh? Did I say your name? No I don't recall anything like that-" he look to the right and screamed, "OMGOMGOMG!" It was the blonde standing there glaring at the two.

"I-it's Psycho-Lady! Run for it!" As the boy tried to get away, the blonde grabbed his shirt to stop him from running.

"Eh..." Gon blinked twice, "Um... Out of curiosity, are you two, like... Have a close relationship?"

"Hah?" Both of them said at the same time, the blonde let go of the boy and said, "Why would _I_ have a close relationship with that brat?"

The boy jumped, "Of course we don't! What are you talking about, Go-Past Boy?!"

"Erm... But it seems like it...?"

The blonde wears a white, collared, and a long-sleeved shirt with the blue dress that Kurapika wears in YorkShin.

Gon blinked, "Hey... Isn't that... Erm... _His_ clothes? I mean, it's the same!" He said while pointing at her dress. The blonde's hair is also longer than Kurapika's, silky blonde hair that is dangling on top of her shoulders.

Her grey eyes narrowed, "Who's?"

The boy gulped, "The Taboo's."

She glared at the boy, "You don't need to say that."

Gon looked from one to the other, "So... Er... I'm Gon Freecs! Ano... Nice to meet you?"

The blonde glanced at Gon's direction, widening her eyes a bit, "Kura..."

"I see!" Gon said, and then he turned to the boy, "Erm... After I get my stuff, will you tell me your name?"

Kura smirked, "So you haven't told him your name, huh?" She patted the boy's fluffy white head and said, "Kid, this brat is called-"

The boy widen his eyes and stared at her, "Wait you are-"

"KA-"

"Waitwaitwaitdon'tyoudare-"

"WA"

"Youfreakingoingto-"

"II!"

"YOUDAMNBASTARDSISSYASSASSINYOU*****AND****UP!" He yelled out loud chasing Kura like a real psycho, "WHATHAVEIDONETHTMAKESYOUDOTHATTOME?!" Kura stuck out her tongue mockingly.

Gon tilted his head, "Kawaii... As in... Cute?"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" The boy yelled at Gon, tempting to strangle him. He stopped chasing Kura and blushed a bit, looking to the side, acting cool, "It's... Not 'Kawaii'... It's 'Kawa' and in Japanese it means 'river', not cute..."

"Ah! That sounds much better!" Gon smiled, happy knowing his name.

"_But_," Kawa said smirking with the well-known cat face that Killua makes, "you have to repay for the bread."

"Ah right! Uh... Stay here I'll go get my stuff!" Gon said in a hurry, dashing to the road.

Kura sighed, "When did you started to get warm with strangers, Kawa."

"Shut up Kura," Kawa glared at her with his dark blue and icy eyes, "You know..."

"Yes, yes... Of course." She shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! First chapter finished! People might be wondering how Kawa knows Gon's name without Gon introducing himself, right? Well, people who's willing to finish ****two arcs of the story will know! But for now guess! (￣▽￣)**

**Review please! I now it's kinda rushy and confusing!**

**Next on: Last X Scarlet X Eyes**


	2. Last X Scarlet X Eyes

AngelHeartX is back!

**Hunter x Hunter the story belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Last X Scarlet X Eyes<p>

It was already night when Gon finally reached the house. He spotted the window that he jumped through and climbed into the house. With his great eye sight, he tried to look for his stuff. He walked pass broken machines and found a few metal closets and opened them. "There is it!" He exclaimed, he picked up his green shorts and clothes and his backpack, along with his fishing rode. "It's still here!" He sighed in relief, "I never knew that it'll be here!"

Gon changed into his clothes and carried his stuff, he paused for a minute, "Wait... Is my wallet still here?" He patted his pockets and checked his bag. It only has a water bottle. An empty water bottle.

'Hunter's license, hunter's licenses...' Gon thought as he continues to pat his pockets and everywhere. "I-it's not w-with me?!" He yelped, "No way!" He checked everywhere again, no sign of his license.

"..." Gon stared at the empty water bottle, "I would be glad if this was my hunter's license."

Sighing in despair, Gon stepped out of the broken house through the window. He suddenly heard chatters and foot steps. To his left, he sees a fat man in suit with other people who seems to be the fat man's body guards walking towards his direction. The fat man looks like as if he's some greedy fat pig that only works for money. And then Gon noticed above, on the roof, stands a black figure with long black hair flowing with the wind. The black figure suddenly zipped away to the darkness. Screams was heard, looking down, Gon saw the fat man's chubby face rolling on the ground.

Gon jumped back frightened, 'Illumi?!' He thought in fear. That's right, the black figure's black hair resembles the one that Illumi has, but was that really him? 'Calm down...' Gon thought to himself, 'There shouldn't be any reason for him to be targeting me, right? I didn't do anything that troubles him.'

"Hey kid!" He heard a voice behind him. Turning in the voices direction, bright light blinded his eyes. It was a police officer along with other policemen dealing with the corpse. "Uh... Yes mister?"

"Okay, look, over here is off-limits so don't come in to this area, okay?" The police said. Gon muttered, "but wasn't I here a moment ago?"

"Oh yes, kid," the police said, "Did you see anyone passing by and killed that man?" He pointed to the fat man's corpse. The fat man's body guards yelled, "Hey police! How can a kid see the suspect when it's so dark?!"

"Ah... Right... But just to make sure." The police said, then he turned back to Gon, "so...?"

"Erm... Well I did saw a dark figure on that roof..." Gon pointed to the broken house's roof.

"Did you see how he looks like?"

"Well, he has long black hair," Gon said.

"Long black hair, eh?" The police muttered as he wrote it down on a note pad. He told the message to the other policemen. "It could be the Zoldyck's doing..." He said.

'Zoldycks?!' Gon thought, 'Isn't that Killua's family?!'

"Okay, kid, you can go now, and be careful, these days there are many assassinations going on, okay?"

"R-right!" Gon replied. After being questioned and released, Gon walked towards the dirt path, "Hrm... Is that really Illumi?"

"Oi Gon, I was tired of waiting." A familiar voice said behind him. Gon jumped and looked back, it was Kawa. "Kawa!" Gon exclaimed.

While the two walked together to the Main Street, a glowing ball of light followed them.

"Say Kawa..."

"Hm?"

"What is that thing?" He pointed to the glowing ball of light.

"Oh, you mean that?"

"Yeah."

"It's something like a flash light. You can turn it off by doing this," the two boys stopped walking. Kawa raised his left arm, where a dark blue watch is tied on to. He pressed a small button on the side of his watch and the light disappeared.

"Ooh." Gon said.

"It's just something that EVERYONE has. But since you are a past boy, I suppose you don't know." Kawa shrugged.

"Well yeah..." Gon and Kawa continued to walk.

"Hey Gon," Kawa said.

"Hm?"

Kawa raised his right hand at Gon. Gon stared at it for a moment, "Uh..."

"The money for the bread?"

"A-ah! Err... Sorry, I don't have my wallet with me..."

Kawa frowned, "What?! You don't have your wallet?! Pfft, pathetic!"

"Sorry..." Gon apologized, sighing, "What should I do..."

"Fine, fine, repay me till you get the money, 50 jenis, okay?"

"O-okay!"

"But if it's like that, I have to keep a good eye on you."

"I see..."

For a few seconds, they heard a huge growl, Kawa stopped at stared at Gon, "What was that?"

Gon looked down, "I thought I just ate something though!"

Kawa sweat dropped, "What? That was your stomach?"

"Er... Yeah..."

Sighing, Kawa took out his wallet, "I'll treat you, in YorkShin, there's a very good restaurant, and it's quite cheap."

"Ehh?! Really?!" Gon exclaimed, and then suddenly remembered, "Wait, but will I need to repay you even more?"

"I said 'treat'. T-R-E-A-T. And I'm being nice here," Kawa simply replied. Gon sighed in relief that he doesn't need to repay even more money than 50 jenis, thinking that his Hunter's License is gone isn't a good sign. 'I understand how Leorio feels now...' He thought.

Thats when he remembered something, the sign he saw earlier. The DOCTOR LEORIO HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! Sign. About 25 years have past, there's no wonder why Leorio is a doctor now. Gon stopped walking, deep in thought.

What happened to Killua, then? He stopped, what exacally happened to Killua?

"... Gon! Oi!" Gon heard Kawa, shaking his head hard, "Uh, yeah?"

Kawa pouted, "Let's go now."

"O-okay!"

"But it'll take some time to reach there," Kawa sighed, looking at the time. He glanced at Gon and grinned, "Care for a ride?"

"A ride?" Gon questioned.

Kawa dug up an average sized bag from his pocket somehow and took out a skate board that was folded in half.

"Is that even possible...?" Gon murmured, Kawa unfolded the skateboard with two click sounds. "Done, that should do." Kawa said.

He placed it on the ground and went on, "Hold on tight," he said. "Uh... How?" "Just get on," Kawa sighed.

"Okay?" Gon stepped onto the back side of the skateboard, Kawa pointed to his own shoulders, "grab on."

He did what he was told. Kawa smirked, "It's been a while since I did this two-person," he turned on the floating light that was with them a while ago, "let's do this!"

With a kick, Gon thought he had just flew away, but thanks to Kawa's instructions, he did not. What is this feeling, exacally? Gon sweated, free fall? No, it's not that, it's a feeling that pulls you back as you zoom forward very quickly. A roller-coaster ride, to be exact. Except, faster than it. Gon felt his stomach flipping thousands of times. The feeling of throwing up.

Gon could see sparks coming from the wheels as they continued to move quicker. He closed his eyes, feeling a little dizzy. A sharp turn of left as Kawa shouted, "MAKE WAVE!" It wasn't to Gon, but to the people on the side walk. Gon thought his head was torn off, but thankfully, it did not.

"Wha-is-go-in-on?!" Gon tried to say as his voice flies away, he could feel Kawa smirking, "It's one of Uncle Fat Piggy's inventions, though I control the speed."

"Ho-ca-yo-spea-so-clea-ly?!" Gon shouted, Kawa grinned, "I've been on this for years dude!"

Suddenly, Gon thought he was going fly forward once the skateboard stopped so fast. "WHA?!" Gon shouted as his head bumped into Kawa's.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kawa whined, Gon fell down the board, feeling like he's spinning in circles. "Ghaghaghagha..."

"Pathetic..." Kawa teased, he bounced off the skateboard and folded it, putting it back in the bag. "We're here!" He pointed ahead. Gon blinked, climbed up from the floor, "No way..." He gasped, "Already in YorkShin?!"

"Yep, it only took around 2 minutes in this speed." Kawa said proudly.

"Whoa..."

The two boys stepped into the restaurant, feeling the breeze that the air-conditioner gave. There are many people there enjoying their meals. "Over here," Kawa said, going to an empty table. Both of them sat down and looked at the menu.

Gon sighed in despair, "After that ride, I don't feel like eating anymore..."

"Ahahaha... Well, I haven't ate dinner... One plate of 'red sauce spaghetti with cheese' please! And black tea with extra sugar!" Kawa shouted, "Hrm... Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Okay!" The waitress said, writing the order down on a note pad. She looked at Gon with a sweet smile, "And you?"

"Uh... A plate of... 'Cesar sala-" Gon paused for a while, "Er... You sure this is okay? I mean, I'm using your money..."

"Bah, stop saying that or I'll really make you pay more," Kawa said, sipping a cup of water. Gon uncertainly continued his order, "'Cesar salad', a bowl of 'fried rice', and a cup of 'ice tea'."

"Okay!" She wrote everything down and smiled, "Thank you for your order!" And then she walked away.

Gon sighed, "I'm still unsure..."

"Gon... I have a ton of money so you don't have to worry, besides, can you stop making these hectic comments?"

"Er... Sorry..."

After a few minutes, their meals have came and Kawa grinned and ate up the dish.

"Hm... Say... Kawa," Gon said, Kawa looked up with spaghetti spattered all over his face, "Hm?"

"Do you know about these assassinations going on, well, I'm from the past, so I don't know anything here..."

"..." Kawa grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, "Assassinations, you say?"

"Yeah."

Kawa picked up his black tea and sipped the liquid, "Could be my brother's doing."

.

.

.

"Huh?" Gon gasped, "Wait, your brother-"

"Heh, he's a busy man, I mean, he can't be at home for at least ten minutes! It's like, he stepped in, saying 'I'm Home!' And his phone rang, saying, 'Oh, I got another job, bye!', I mean, it's soooo sad we can't have any brother moments..." Kawa blurted out, sighing.

"Is an assassin?!" Gon shouted, causing many people to stare. Kawa glanced over at Gon, "Oh right, I didn't tell you. Well, keep it down," and a whisper, "it'll cause suspicion."

"O-okay... But... Your brother is an assassin?!" He whispered loudly. Kawa nodded, "I'm from a family of assassins."

Gon blinked, a family of assassins, those words seems very familiar. "And your family..."

Kawa grinned with a mischievous face, "Okay! I'll introduce you to my family!"

Kawa took out a photo, and showed it to Gon, "This is my old man," he pointed at a man with white puffy hair and blue eyes. He smiles slightly, beside a woman with black hair holding a baby girl. "This is my mum," he pointed at the woman beside the man.

"Hm... They... Look very familiar..." Gon muttered. Kawa pointed at the baby, "My older sister, Kila," he pointed at a boy with black spiky hair like Gon's except shorter a bit. He was on a woman's shoulders grinning happily. "My brother, Kon, the person I just told you about, but right now he's so much older, this was taken before I was born."

"Kon?! The same as my fox bear?!"

"We'll according to mum, she said that she wanted aniki to be as strong as a fox bear, "shrugging, he continued, "though he's way stronger than it."

"H-how did your mom knows about my fox bear?" Kawa blinked at Gon's question, then looked away, "I'm not telling you... But anyway," he pointed at the other woman who's shorter than his dad. She has black hair with a headband decorated with expressions. "Aunty Alluka,"

Alluka.

Gon widen his eyes as he heard that name.

"Uncle Kalluto, Uncle Fat Piggy, Uncle Creepy, Grandma of the side of my old man, Grandpa, the same as my grandma, great grandpa, great great grandpa who passed away not to long ago, my grandparents of the side of my mum is right now not here, so, Canary, butlers one to a lot, Mike, Seaquant, Zebro, who had retired, Amane, Tsubone, etc." Kawa huffed for a moment and pointed at a very familiar old man, "Dr. Old Man!"

Leorio, Gon gasped.

"Well, he's not really a part of the family, just a friend of my old man." Kawa shrugged, smiling, "And, Kurapika, Kura, Kurapika, Kura, Kurapika, Kura, Kurapika, Kura," each time he said those names the quicker and quicker he goes, "Kurapika, Kura, Kurapika, Kura-"

A sudden crushing sound was heard on top of Kawa's head. Both of them, gulping, looked up at the person who's currently grasping tightly on Kawa's fluffy head.

Kura.

"EEK! PSYCHO-LADY!" Kawa shrieked, causing Gon to jump. Kura glared at Kawa with a grim glint in her eyes, almost scarlet.

Scarlet.

"Kawa, you did that on purpose, didn't you..." Kura said with a dark tone.

"A-aha... Well... It is expected since I said the 'taboo' too many times... Ahaha..." Kawa slowly looked away, but then Kura made a tighter grasp.

"Erp! It's the infamous death grip!" Squeaked Kawa.

Gon sweated, he was sure of it, he saw a glint of scarlet in her eyes. And that dress she is wearing, it's identical to what Kurapika wears! And plus, in the picture Kawa showed him, a little girl with blonde hair beside a man with the Kurutan clothes. Kurapika... And Kura.

Kurapika's... Daughter?

_If the world's black and white, the people with those eyes will have their eyes glows with scarlet. A bloody red scarlet color that is also one of the 7 most beautiful shades... _

While in deep of thought, Kawa tried to shoo Kura away, "Order your own food, and plus, we're having a men to men talk,"

"Does that includes talking about your damn family? _Kawaii_?"

"Okay... This time you do have a reason to call me that, but just go away!"

"Next time, I won't go easy on you..." She glared at him while waking away to an empty table far away from theirs.

Kawa sighed and sipped his black tea, "Woman are sure crazy... Especially Psycho-Lady... Right, Gon?"

...

"Gon?"

Gon shook his head and blinked, "Er, yes?"

"Do you think so?"

"Eh... Yes, I guess?"

"Gah, you didn't hear me..."

"Sorry..."

Gon looked down at his salad, frustrated with all the thoughts in his head. "Er... Kawa?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about Kura?"

It was quiet, for a moment, but there are many voices of other people speaking. Kawa stared at Gon, and smiled, "Well, you don't know, after all... Lets see... Where should I start... Kura..."

That was the first time Gon heard Kawa named Kura's real name. Not Psycho-Lady.

"Hm... Well, I'm not too sure myself," he said, "When I was born, she was already a Psycho-Lady."

"Say, why do you call her Psycho-Lady?" Gon asked.

"Oh... Well, she... Like... Wants revenge?"

"Re...venge?" Gon whispered. He remembered, Kurapika, who wants revenge against the Phantom Troupe for killing his clan, but what about Kura?

"It's hard to explain," said Kawa, playing with the straw in his cup, "but I heard that Uncle Kurapika (taboo) died a few days before I was born. So I didn't meet him or anything."

"Died?" Gon widen his eyes, heart thumping, head throbbing.

"Psycho-Lady was adopted to our family, I heard, and was raised by my old man when she was like... Five? I was told that the taboo died, well, murdered, by some group of people."

"Murdered?"

Kawa sighed, "I guess you really aren't the 'Gon' I knew..."

"Huh?" Gon whispered, the 'Gon' he knows? What is that suppose to mean? Gon thought that Kawa never saw him before, but he's acting as if he knows him!

Gon stood up, and said with a firm voice, "Tell me, who killed Kurapika?"

'I don't know a thing, I don't know what happened to my friends in the future, where exactly am I in the future?' Gon thought, his mind busy and confused.

Kawa answered with a straight face, "The Phantom Troupe, or, the Spiders."

"Kurapika was killed by his enemies?" Gon said, with a quiet voice. "No way..."

"Yes way," Kawa said, "his eyes were taken away-"

"What."

"Gon... This is the future, anything can happen here." Kawa said with a smoothing voice.

Gon gulped, sweat twinkling on his back of his neck. "Kawa, when will his eyes be on the auction?"

With a cunning grin, Kawa answered, "That's our goal from the start... This year, September 4."

September, the day of the grand auction that takes place in YorkShin. Gon narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to find his eyes... As his friend!"

Kawa stood up, and walked to Gon's ear, "Kura... You already know, right?"

Nodding, Gon replied, "She..."

"Is my step sister, Uncle Taboo's daughter... She has the _last_ eyes. Was known as an assassination target from all the way when she's was five," Kawa whispered, with a dark glint in his eyes, "I'm telling you this because I trust you, Gon, you're like my mum. And, Gon, remember what you owe me."

All of these information was too much for Gon, but he just have to hold it.

_Jeer Freeses, is a very distant relative of Gon's. She was born in the same year, same second as him. They are usually mistaken as twins, because they looked so alike and their character too. Both of them learned the cheat of playing 'rock paper scissors'. Gon knows who she is, though Jeer left Whale Island when she was 4, saying goodbye to Mito-san and Gon was hard for her. But she still left. _

The Freeses family is also a family of assassins, ranked below the Zoldyck Estate. Jeer is married to the current head of the Zoldyck Estate.

Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi I'm back! Thanks for reading today's chapter! **

**To H x H Critic: Ooh thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you approve!**

**To vampyfreak: Thanks for the comment! This story was in my head for a lo~ong time, and I finally wrote it down!**

**Thank you Helen Teng for following and Faving my story, it have made my day! Really, it did. (・ω・)ノ**

**Don don don don~~~~! m(_ _)m Jeer Freeses is also my OC, (yes I really mean 'FREESES', not 'FREECSS') she's the wife of Killua, and gave birth to 6 children! She's so strong!**

*_Hunterpedia_*

Full Name: Jeer Freeses or Jwer Freeses.

Birthday: May Fifth

Age: (currently) 40 (OMG so old) [Jeer: Eek! Don't remind me! *covers herself with a blanket*]

Nen: Enhancement (Her Enhancing ability is just like Gon's, but instead of 'First Comes Rock, Rock Paper...', it's 'First Comes Fist, Fist, Slap, Sword')

Weapon: Metal knifes used like a cat.

Special Ability: Just like Gon's.

Character: Just like Gon's.

Gender: Female

Married to: Killua

Children: (from First to Last) Kon Z, Kila Z, Kawa Z, [Ki, Ka, and Ko Z]

[]: They are a triplet.

Height/Weight: 170 cm/49 kg (0.o she's so light)

Rank: Minor Character

Also Known As: Gon's Twin

Friends: Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, some other OCs.

Appearance: Probably somewhere in the end.

***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

**Okay! AngleHeartX-Out! Remember to review!**

**Next Up: Earn X The X Money!**


	3. Earn X The X Money!

**Hunter x Hunter Belongs to **Yoshihiro Togashi!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Earn X The X Money!<p>

From last time's experience, Gon and Killua lost most of their money. Gon hoped that this won't happen again. He hoped.

Kawa sighed as the sun shines bright in YorkShin, "You know, it's still one week before May Fifth, and it's not September yet... This is a BIG disadvantage for us you know? It's normally around September when all the bidding and auctions takes place... Any thought?"

Gon shrugged, "From last time's experience to buy Greed Island, we lost most of our money... Heehee..."

"... No use asking you..." Kawa muttered. He unwrapped a lollipop and popped it in his mouth, "Eating Space Pops really calms me down." He said while sucking it.

"You're just like Killua! Both of you guys likes sweets!" Gon smiled, Kawa stared at him as his he's an idiot, "I only eat Space Pops, no more than that. And especially not 'Choco-robots'."

"Hm, why?"

Kawa stopped and shouted, staring Gon, "Thats because that's the last few generation's things! Now we should eat present stuff like Space Pops!" He held up a box of his Space Pops, "Choco-robots? Damn! I don't even understand why my old man likes them so much! Can't he just marry them instead of mum?!"

"Er... Not sure about that..."

"Bah, whatever..." Kawa grumbled and he checked the time, "8:00 AM, huh, what can we do..."

"Should we first earn extra money? Like before the auctions and stuff?" Gon suggested. Kawa hummed and nodded, "That's a good idea, but where?"

"Hm... Maybe the 'Heaven's Arena'?" Gon asked. Kawa smirked and took out the stick of the lollipop from his mouth, "That's a good idea, though do you really have the money to fly there?"

"Ah..." Gon remembered that he doesn't have his money with him, and it was sad.

"Heck, I know one place but now's isn't the right time..."

"Hm? What?"

"Casino."

"Oh. Oh! You have the same interests as Killua!"

"Stop comparing me to him!" Kawa growled and Gon grinned, sticking out his tongue.

Gon stopped walking and tilted his head, Kawa stared at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Er..." Gon scratched his head in confusion, "Where could Kura be?"

"Psycho-lady?"

"Yah, I thought she was beside you or something..."

Kawa shrugged, "I dunno, perhaps in the WC or-" a crushing sound was heard as Kawa shrieked, Kura, who's right behind him, was using her infamous 'Death Grip' on Kawa's fluffy white head as she says, "What did you say... Kawaii-_chan_?" She said with a dark tone.

Kawa glared at her shaking, "Out with the _chan_, you Psycho-_Chan_!"

"Does that even make sense."

"Who cares, I just wanna sound like Super Creepy Uncle* to scare you."

[* Refers to Hisoka]

"Too bad, it didn't work."

"Rawr."

Gon sweat dropped as the two siblings (adopted-siblings) continues to argue. Sighing, "Anyway, what should we do for these few months before September?"

Kawa and Kura stared at him as if he is an idiot (again, I know), "Job, what else?"

"J-job?"

"Assassinat-"

"_Okay_, okay! I get it..."

Kura smirked, and turned back to Kawa, glaring at him with her cat eyes, "I know," she said with shadows across her face, "I know that you were just being stupid, right?"

Kawa hummed, "Who knows, probably you used Zetsu for fun or-"

"Believe me, it's your own ignorance."

"Bah bah bah (I really mean 'bah')." Kawa said.

Gon blinked, "Zetsu?! You know nen too?!" Kawa and Kura glanced at him, "What do you mean by that?" Clearly, by that face, shows that they are masters of Nen already.

"Ah... So... You also went to the Hunter Exam?!" Gon said, Kawa nodded, sighing too, "Geez, well, everything starts when you are twelve, right? I mean, this and that happened, and even that..."

'I don't know what you are thinking about though...' Gon thought as Kawa continues on his blabbers. Kura suddenly sighed, looking at her watch, "Sigh..." She kept sighing and even Kawa sighed, "Sigh, why are you sighing? Sigh..."

"Shut up Kawaii..." Grumbled Kura. Gon raised his hand, "But, really, why were you sighing?" Kura glanced at his direction and sighed again, "It's nothing, really..."

Kawa gasped, "No way! It's that time of the month-"

Kura gave a death glare at Kawa, scaring Gon too. "Oh, I see! You have a job to do, right?" Kawa said lightly, as if trying not to be found out. Gon sweat dropped, it is obvious that Kawa was lying, but Gon let that through, it must be some private things.

Gon sighed, "But, where should we start earning money? Excluding Assassination Jobs."

Kawa scratched the side of his ear, "Well, I don't have anything in mind, or..." Shadows came across his face, "I'll just have to do _that_."

"What?" Both Kura and Gon questioned. Kawa gulped, "It'll be hard, but I'll figure things out!" He took out a beetle phone out of his pocket and pressed on some buttons. Gon widen his eyes, beetle phone! Great memories flashed in his mind as he grinned, that was the first time he got a phone! It's all thanks to Killua and Leorio! But...

Kawa placed the phone beside his ear, hearing the beeps. _Beep beep beep... Beep beep beep_...

"Moshi-moshi?" A voice greeted, it was a normal teenager's voice, a little cheerful though. Kawa's mouth twitched, but he continued, "Er... Aniki, you don't have to say Japanese all the sudden..."

"Ah Kawa!" The cheerful voice said, "How's your day going! Ah... It's been so long since we talked by phone! Oh by the why, I was just being formal, after all. Lol, but so what do you want?"

Kawa sighed, "Aniki... Mind if I borrow some money?"

"..."

...

"Ooh... So you are planning on spending them _for_ Kura?~" The voice said mischievously, Kawa blushed really hard screaming, "Shut up Aniki! It's nothing like that!"

"Ooh, the truth beholds~"

"SHUT UP! Ne tin bu dung ah (you can't hear me)?!" Kawa yelled in the phone, speaking Chinese all of a sudden.

The voice retorted, "Somu ah? Wo xi ch xia kai wang txao eh ii ah(What the heck? I was just joking)."

"Ne... ne! (you... you!) Ne txo go bun dan! (You big idiot!) Wo xi ch iao jei tchin! (I just want to borrow money!)"

"Hao la, Hao la, (okay, okay,) Duo chaw? (How much?)"

"... Ii wan... (One million.)"

"No. Not happening, you're just going to spend them all to Space Pops."

"What?! No! This time is different!"

"I know you were troubled when you-"

"Why do you suddenly started singing Taylor Swift?!"

"Wanted more, well shame on you now-"

"Kon..."

"Now you're lying to the cold hard ground."

"GAH-H-H-H-H!"

"My my. I thought I taught you better than this, Kawa."

"When did you teach me this kind of stuff?!"

"Tsk, Tsk, as an assassin, never show your true emotions~ I can tell that your true emotions are leaking~"

"Whats with this disgusting tone..."

...

Kawa glanced at the two audience as Gon and Kura continued to stare.

_They heard everything_. Really, _everything_.

Kura chuckled a bit as Kawa's eyebrow twitched, yelling real hard, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANIKI!" And shut the call down. Gon raised his hand, "You know, your relationship with your Aniki seems to be really good." Kawa fumed, "No way! He's just an annoying big bro who is never home! I wonder where he heard that Taylor Swift Song! We never listen to music at home!"

"Eh... Well, Killua would never dared to argue and tease each other like that to his Aniki."

"I said STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM!"

"Well I have no one else to compare to and don't know anyone else who has a big brother."

"THEN DON'T BOTHER COMPARING ANYONE!"

"Ha... Ha..." Kura chuckled, glancing at Kawa, "That's right, '_as an assassin, never show your true emotions~ I can tell that your true emotions are leaking~_' so true, isn't it Kawaii-kun..."

"GET RID OF THAT KUN AND DON'T QUOTE ANIKI'S WORDS! DUDE! PISSING ME OFF LIKE THAT! UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Eh... Sorry..." Gon appoligized. Kawa cursed under his breath and looked up, "Anyway, we have to do something about the money!"

"Right..."

The three walked to the end of the street and made a turn to the left, Kawa sighed, "We should check out other places, YorkShin's no good right now."

"Yeah, I think so too," Gon agreed.

"So where should we go?" Kura pointed out. Kawa coughed a bit, "Gon, we should go to the Heaven's Arena..."

"But don't we need to save out money?" Gon said.

"..." Kawa lifted up his arm and placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

Kura rolled her eyes, "Just use the computer."

"Right! That's a _brilliant_ idea! Thank you _so_ much Psycho-lady! I _really_ appreciate it!" Kawa said. Kura death gripped him as blood spew out of his head.

"And that _really_ hurts!"

"Shut up."

"Aye."

"Say, Kawa, why did you start speaking Chinese on the phone?" Gon asked. Kawa smirked, "What slow reaction, but to answer your question: It's-a-se-cre-t!"

Gon shivered, that tone Kawa was making sounds exactly like Hisoka's. Horrible weird memories came down to Gon's mind, "Erk..."

"Stop imitating Hisoka, Kawa, you're scaring Gon," Kura said.

Kawa stuck out his tongue, "Who's listening to you, Psycho."

Kura kneeled down to the height of Kawa's, with a dark tone, she whispers, "I'm going to make you..."

A chill crawled on the back of Kawa's neck and he attempts to get away, but he was already in the grasp of Kura. Gon smiled slightly though hesitantly, but a speck of light grabbed his attention to the right of the road. He stared at it narrowing his eyes, squinting to see a better view.

What was that? The light disappeared. Gon scratched his head, "Hm?"

Kawa glanced to Gon's side, narrowing his eyes. Then smiled, "Anyway, lets just first gamble in some streets outside."

"Uh... Gamble?"

"Exactly, some drunken bastards would be in the streets making gambles with some other drunken bastards, and then they bet money, and the winner drunken bastard gets all the money."

"So... You're going to be one of those drunken bastards?" Gon asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! I STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE!"

Kura smirked, amused, "Yeah, '_So... You're going to be one of those drunken bastards?_' So true..."

"SHUTAB PSYCHO-LADY!"

Kawa took out his notepad and madly scribbled words on it, breaking lead at some point. After a few seconds, he held it up to their faces and yelled, "Plan changed! To the mall!"

"T-the mall?" Gon repeated. Kawa nodded, "Over there, there are contests we can attend and the dead ends are all today, midnight! Lets go and win all of them!"

"Eh, eh, eh?!"

-9:00 AM-

"Yosh, we're here." Kawa mumbled, ahead of them is a very tall building that shines of glass. Many ads were pasted on the walls. "There is it," Kawa said, pointing at a schedule. Gon and Kura scanned though it, seeing many contests. And Kawa was right, the dead ends are all today around midnight.

_-Contests Schedules of the Month-_

_April 1: 12:00 AM- 11:59 PM: Best April Fools Day Prank_

_Place: Forth Floor AB Section: Submit and Video at CaseShow/Row_

_First Place: 5,000 jennis Second Place: 1,000 jennis Third Place: 500 jennis_

_April 1- April 29: 1:00 AM- 12:00 AM: Cutest Logo of: Soap Soap Puff•_•_

_Place: Second Floor- Beside INFO station_

_First Place: 30,000 jennis Second Place: 15,000 jennis Third Place: 1,000 jennis_

_April 1- April 29: 2:00 AM- 12:00 AM: Most Creative Woods Craft of CannaTala Rune •u•_

_Place: Third Floor- Three blocks away from Hair Craft Barber Shop_

_[Information in contest form]_

_April 1- April 29: 4:30 PM- 12:10 AM: Best Design of Topic Gothic for Couple Outfits of the Month_

_Place: Forth Floor- The left of the elevators_

__[Information in contest form]__

_April 2- April 29: 5:00 AM- 12:00 AM: Best Blue print of the Next Design Building Craft_

_Place: First Floor- A Section Children's and Teen's Play_

_April 3- April 29: 12:00 AM- 12:00 AM: Best Candy Craft Contest! KanaCandy Shop_

_Place: Fifth Floor- B Section KanaCandy Shop_

__[Information in contest form]__

_April 3- April 29: 4:00 PM- 12:30 AM: Pie Eating Contest_

_Place: Fifth Floor- A Section Donut Pie Cream_

__[Information in contest form]__

_April 5- April 29: 3:00 AM- 12:12 AM: Artistic Theme- Fire Fighter Color Red_

_Place: First Floor: B Section Children's Play_

__[Information in contest form]__

_..._

_..._

Gon widen his eyes. 'Kawa found all of this with such a short time? No, I came later, so he must've found it way before I came here!' Kawa grinned, "With this, we'll earn a ton."

Gon gulped, "How can you be so sure, to win all of them?"

Kawa smiled, with a sly and cunning aura around him, "Well, everything's going according my plan~"

X.X.X

Gon dug in his backpack, hopping to find something helpful. He remembered what Kawa said, 'We need a communication system for Gon, but before we buy anything, Gon, make sure you really have it.'

Gon gulped, two options for the plan A to go to the next step to obtain the Eyes.

1. Gon haves his phone.

2. Buys a new one.

Gon wished that it will be option 1, since it's the best choice. That way, they won't need to buy things that lowers their change.

He saw a bump to the side, narrowing his eyes, heat pounding, he touched it and ran his fingers around it. "A round object..."

All needs to have the call. 'Tell me your number, I'll call and you find it, this is he best way.' Kawa's voice echoed in his ears.

A numb sound came from his backpack rang. Gon widen his eyes, the lump was vibrating.

"My phone!" Gon exclaimed, he picked it up and pressed the [YES] button on the side of his beetle phone.

"Yeah! My phone is here!" He told Kawa. He heard a slight laughter from the phone, "Good, now proceed the plan, we have work to do."

"Yeah, but can I ask a question?"

"Hrm?"

"Why aren't there any contests in April 4? (That's Kurapika's birthday too...)"

"Oh about that..."

"Isn't that children's day?"

"Well, in some legends, 4 means death. So two 4s will double the bad luck."

"Oh..."

Click, the call ended, and Gon looked up. 'Section A... Section A...' He spotted a big logo that says: Donut Pie Cream.

"There's it!"

...

Kura clicked on her phone, "Forth Floor Glothic Outfit is done."

"Roger that. I just finished the Blueprint Contest."

Kura sighed, walking up to the stair. She spotted an old grandma having trouble putting her walking in place at the staircase.

"Miss, why don't I lead you to the elevator?"

"Oh, thank you, but I would rather use the stairs..."

"? Why?"

"Because, I used to live in more of a older era, the elevator now is too complicated!"

"Hm... But what if in the near future stairs will be erased?"

"About that... Hrm... I think I'll just keep using the stairs until then! Hahaha!"

"*Chuckle* I see, well, let me help you..."

"Ohohoho, you are indeed a nice young lady, bet you'll be a great wife!"

"Oh, dear, please."

"Ahaha, I'm just telling the truth."

_Click..._

That smell, reeks of gun powder...

Yuck.

A flash of red in her eyes as she looked up to the window, "My, my."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! Chapter 3 Done! Thanks to ones who read my story! **

**Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）Oh my god still 88 (no its 90) views?! *gasp* it's been a week already! (most of the views are myself though...)**

**Ahaha, this chapter didn't have that much context in it, but next chapter will be heated up! **

**Now, to introduce Kon:**

Name: Kon Zoldyck

Birthday: 8/10

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Occupation: Assassination

Character: Cold, quiet / cheery, warm (YOU DON'T KNOW MY KON-CHAN, MUWAHAHAHA)

Nen: Manipulation

Manipulates rocks or rock related objects.

Special Ability: Same as Gon

Weapon: Stone dagger that is filled with pebbles.

Family: Zoldyck Estate and The Freeses

Appearance: He will appear next chapter 0u0

**Well stay tune for the next chapter!**

**R&R and please Review! XDDD**

**Next Up: No.1 X Assassination X Target**


End file.
